The production of food or beverages like coffee by using a capsule containing the ingredients for the product to be dispensed is well known. In FIG. 12 a capsule 200 is shown having a capsule body 201 containing beverage ingredients. The capsule 200 is closed by a first membrane 202 and a second membrane 203. For producing a beverage, a water injection needle 210 of a corresponding beverage production device is inserted into the capsule 200 via the first membrane 202 and water is injected inside the capsule 200 to interact with the beverage ingredient in a dissolution phase. When being injected, the water creates an overpressure resulting in the second membrane 203 to open against a tearing surface (e.g. a pyramid plate) so that the beverage (i.e. the product) can be dispensed from the capsule 200 in a delivery phase as indicated by arrow 220.
Once the water is injected inside the capsule 200 it is not possible to stop the beverage production or otherwise influence the dissolution phase or the delivery phase. Moreover, when preparing complex beverages—like multi-layer beverages—several capsules are needed for the beverage production, wherein each capsule comprises a different ingredient (for a particular layer) of the beverage.